food_fantasy_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Screaming Orgasm
Background A Flirty Food Soul who will flirt with anyone, some might be turned off by some of the comments he makes. He tends to push boundaries when it comes to social interactions, trying to get the other person as flustered as possible for his own amusement. However, he’ll back off if someone actually flirts back or shows any interest in a relationship. Skills Frenzied Defense (Normal Skill) * Screaming Orgasm makes himself the center of attention to draw all attacks towards him, he takes all damage directed at any unit for the next 4 seconds, absorbing up to 60 points of damage and heals 5% of his health per second for the next 4 seconds. Screaming Ecstasy (Energy Skill) * Screaming Orgasm lets out a yell, bringing attention towards himself and causing his allies to be invulnerable for the next 3 seconds while also healing 10% of his health per second for 3 seconds. Spiced and Screaming Ecstasy (Combo/Linked Skill) * (Paired with Pumpkin Spice Latte) Screaming Orgasm lets out a yell, bringing attention towards himself and causing his allies to be invulnerable for the next 5 seconds while also healing 15% of his health per second for 5 seconds. Dialogue Summoned: “Hey Cutie, are you my new Master Attendant? Names Screaming Orgasm. You can scream it later with me if things work out between us.” Login: “Welcome back cutie, you here to spend more time with me~?” Ice Arena: “Can't get enough of me cutie? Since it's cold I can help warm you up~” Skills: “Try not to stare too much honey~” Level Up/Ascend: “Is this your way of telling me I'm special sweety?” Fatigued: “Aw I'm too tired to do anything now cutie, how about you lay in my arms and we rest together~?” Recovering: “I think the thing I need to feel one hundred percent is a kiss from someone special~” Attack/Formation: “Try not to be too dazzled by my brilliance~” Lost/Knockout: “I... I'm sorry Master Attendant....” Notice: “Master Attendant~ I'm holding your food hostage till you come and spend a little time with me~” Place 1 (Main Interface Mascot): “It's not much fun being around here all alone, maybe I'll go spend some time with a certain other Food Soul.” Place 2 (Main Interface Mascot): “Hm... I know he's gone but I just wanna spend time with him again... it's just not the same with P.... hm...” In Contact 1 (Main Interface Mascot): “Oh ho ho~ How scandalous of you, though if you wanted to touch me that badly you could just ask.” In Contact 2 (Main Interface Mascot): “Hey-! Don't button my shirt! I like it open!” In Contact 3 (Main Interface Mascot): “You wanna feel me up that badly? Shameful, shameful, maybe we could go somewhere more private for that~?” Vows: “Master Attendant, I know I tend to flirt with a lot of people. Maybe too many, but I really do appreciate you. And I hope someday you'll be able to appreciate me the same way too~" Intimate 1 (Main Interface Mascot): “Master Attendant, is it wrong to moan out my name? If not I think you should try it~” Intimate 2 (Main Interface Mascot): “You know I love it when you touch me right? I wouldn't mind if you wanted to right now~” Intimate 3 (Main Interface Mascot): “Master Attendant, why don't you come over here and let me touch you how you keep touching me. Though I might take things a bit farther than you do~” 'Bio' Bio 1= Title Story 1 to be announced to be implimented |-| Bio 2= Title Story 2 to be announced to be implimented |-| Bio 3= Title Story 3 to be announced to be implimented |-| Bio 4= Title Story 4 to be announced to be implimented |-| Bio 5= Title Story 5 to be announced to be implimented |-| Category:UR Category:Defense